In open and laparoscopic hernia repair, mesh prostheses are utilized to provide reinforcement and support at the defect. Such mesh prostheses or other prostheses (e.g., films, surgical fabrics, and the like) are inserted through a small incision cut into the skin and abdomen wall. Generally, such mesh prostheses are flat sheets (e.g., of woven or stitched surgical fabric) that are trimmed to fit the anatomy of the defect site as needed prior to being rolled up and inserted through the incision. Once inserted, the mesh prosthesis is unfolded and affixed to the defect site using sutures or tissue in-growth.
However, manipulating sheet-like prostheses during these procedures presents numerous challenges to a surgeon. For example, trocars, when used, only provide a limited range of motion and require the user to utilize small instruments and graspers to manipulate, unroll, and position the mesh or prosthesis. Moreover, in many instances, the mechanical and physical properties of the sheet-like prostheses change once exposed to bodily conditions and environments (e.g., bodily temperatures, body fluids, etc.). In particular, when exposed to moisture, such sheet-like prostheses can hydrate and become less stiff, making them more prone to rupture or tearing during handling. Furthermore, some of the materials may have a layer of self-adhering material designed to adhere to moist tissue surfaces, which can further complicate a user's ability to handle and place the mesh prosthesis during surgery and implantation.